college sucks
by mandar vortex
Summary: Vladimir Tod and his friends are now at college. Vlad has stopped recieving threats from Elisia. But now Elisia is not the problem, as a mysterious vampire claiming to have seperated from Elisia has showed up, pointing out a big problem to Vlad and Snow.
1. New School

As Vlad was walking towards class, a small black blob flew past him, turned around, and then raced towards him again. Only, this time, the blob managed to stop in front of him.

"Hey, Sprat, what's up?" Vlad asked the hyper Goth.

"Nothing much, but hey! Isn't Snow's birthday coming up? What are you planning? Of course, I'm only assuming you are planning something, since she _is_ your girlfriend and has been for, like, a year." Sprat said all of this so fast that it was nearly impossible to understand any of it.

"Yeah, Snow' birthday is in eight days. I was planning on a surprise birthday in her dorm, with April's help, obviously."

Sprat tilted his pixie stick up, sending more sugar into his system than he needed. He said, "Who's April?"

"Sorry, I thought you knew her. April is Snow's roommate, and I think you'd like her. I'm actually going over to Snow's dorm at around three, after class. How about you meet me there and we'll introduce you?" Vlad asked.

"That sounds great, Vlad! I'll see you there. Wh- awww!" he whined, looking down, his hand digging in his pocket. "I'm clean out of pixie sticks! I've got to go get some more at my dorm! Bye, Vlad!" Sprat turned quickly on his heals and ran to his dorm.

"Bye, Sprat." Vlad chuckled and resumed walking to class.

Sprat ran towards his dorm, literally aching inside from lack of pixie sticks.

A girl screamed, and naturally he turned his head to investigate, but it was just some preppy cheerleader getting tickled by her jock football player boyfriend.

Sprat looked forward again and managed to stop his legs from moving before literally tackling a girl, both of them falling to the ground.

"Ohmegod!" she screamed as she hit the ground.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was running. Now that I think about it, that was extremely stupid. Again, so sorry." Sprat promptly jumped up and off of the girl, allowing her to also stand up, not quite as fast.

The girl was petite, even shorter than Sprat, if that was possible. She had long, curly black hair that was falling in little tendrils down her back, stooping mid-waist. She wore a My Chemical Romance tee with black skinny jeans and combats. Heavy eyeliner, a lot but not too much, surrounded her eyes. This girl was goth, and Sprat was surprised that he didn't know her yet. But, Sprat thought, now is a good a time as ever to meet her.

He stuck out his hand, saying," Still sorry about running into you. I'm Sprat. I really have to go now though, because I really need some pixie sticks or I swear I will drop dead right now. "

Instead of shaking Sprat's hand, the girl reached into her bag and took four pixie sticks out: green, blue, purple, and yellow.

Sprat's eyes widened at the sight. It was the subject of nearly every one of his dreams: a short and cute goth girl handing him pixie sticks.

"Wow, thanks!" he managed to get out before sugar poured down his throat.

As he was savoring the sweet flavor of sugar on his tongue the girl began to speak.

"Hi. I'm April. Freshman, majoring in art. Obviously, we have the same obsession." She opened a pixie stick for herself and threw her head back, sending sugar into her system.

"Wait, you're Snow's roommate, right?" Sprat asked suddenly.

"Yeah…" April said slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, you think I'm a creeper now, don't you? Well, I was supposed to meet you in about two hours anyway. See, Snow's boyfriend, Vlad, he's my best friend." Sprat calmly explained.

"Oh, that explains it. So, where were you running off to so quickly?" April asked lightly.

Sprat laughed. "I was going to my dorm to replenish my pixie stick stash. I only brought five of them with me, for some reason that I can't remember. I ate them all in my first class without even realizing it until I was in the middle of a conversation with Vlad, so I hightailed it out of there and ran into you. And I get really cranky when I don't have enough sugar."

April giggled, and Sprat thought that she had a nice smile.

"Well, I was just heading over to read in the courtyard, so maybe if you would like to come…" she trailed off, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Sure, I'd love to! Just, I'm not really equipped for reading right now. You know, I don't have a book. Hey, how about I run to my dorm really quick, not literally this time-"April laughed at that and Sprat smiled in return. "-and I'll get my book and meet you back here when I'm done." Sprat negotiated.

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you then, then." April said.

Sprat turned around and walked to his dorm, a smile plastered on his face the whole time.


	2. New Relationships

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Because then I would be Heather Brewer. And I am not Heather Brewer, as sad as that thought is.**

**I really hope you like this chapter! I know that I am VERY slow at updating, and that's because I hate typing with a fiery passion that burns bright purple in my soul.**

October smiled at the sight of Henry coming out of his whatever-you-call-it-math class, looking more confused than she had ever seen him. When he saw her gazing at him he beamed and headed in her direction.

"So you wait outside of my classroom for me but out of direct sunlight," Henry said, gazing upward to the top of the tree she was perched under. "No wonder you are so pale." He said as he plopped himself down on the ground next to her, pecking her on the cheek.

"Well, I'm no Vlad, but I still hate the sun with a burning passion." She smiled at him, receiving a smile in return.

Henry took her hand in his, playing with her fingers. "What do you want to do today?" he asked her, still focusing on her fingers.

"I don't know. Do you want to go down to Snow's dorm to see what she and Vlad are doing?" she asked.

"Vlad told me today that his class didn't get out until around five. Whatever shall we do until then?" Henry asked, swooning quite dramatically, poking October's tummy playfully.

"I'm sure we'll be able to think of something until then without dying. Give me your backpack." October ordered, thrusting her hand towards him.

Looking confused, Henry pulled his backpack across the grass towards October. "Why do you need it?" he asked her.

But, instead of answering, October simply stood up and flung the heavy bag over her shoulder. She took off in the general direction of Henry's dorm.

As she ran away she yelled over her shoulder, "Catch me if you can, drudge!"

"Oh, you did _not_ just call me that!" Henry yelled after her before scrambling up off of the ground and sprinting after her.

As Vlad exited his history classroom, relieved to finally be out of the confined space with more pulsing veins than he was used to on a regular basis, he searched the faces of the few people actually outside on the hot spring day.

"Vlad! Over here!" Vlad heard Snow's voice come from behind him, so naturally he turned around.

She was under the awning next to the building that he had just come out of, protected from the sun.

Vlad started to walk in her direction, looking down and trying to hide his smile with his hair, which hung low over his face.

At last Snow couldn't take it anymore. Apparently his slow ambling wasn't fast enough for her, because she launched herself in his direction. While Joss and Meredith look-alikes walked around them, the couple embraced each other tightly, both of their faces lit up by grins a thousand miles wide.

"I'm happy to see you to, Snow," Vlad murmured into Snow's hair. "Now all we need is a backdrop with a magical and dramatic sunset behind us."

Snow laughed as they parted, brushing her lips against Vlad's cheek, teasing him. In response, just like she knew he would, he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply on the lips.

When they parted there was an almost visible electric charge between the two of them. Vlad put his arm around her shoulders and she did the same around his waist.

Vlad and Snow, leaning into each other, were on their way to Snow's dorm to introduce Sprat and April. Vlad explained to Snow his meeting with Sprat earlier that day to Snow on the way.

"Holy crap, Vlad!" Snow whisper-screamed, smacking his stomach and looking away from him, towards a tree covered patch of grass.

Since they had been silent for the past few seconds, just enjoying one another's company, Vlad didn't know what could have made Snow react this way. He looked in the direction of Snows line of vision. And gasped.

His gaze had fallen on two very familiar Goths. Making out. It was April and Sprat.

"Well at least now they don't need to be introduced anymore." Snow said, always looking at the bright side of things.

"Now that I think about it, those two _are_ perfect for each other. You know, always hyper on sugar and stuff. I don't' think we should bother them," Vlad said, receiving a look from Snow that said 'No, really?'

"Come on, let's go." Snow said, grabbing Vlad's hand and turning away.

**A/N: So, everybody… sorry for the cheese. I know that there was a lot in this chapter. I will be updating a lot more frequently now though, because my friend said she's my new editor so she can punish me if I don't get any chapters in on time. **

**Please please please! Review! Reviews give me life!**


	3. New Friendships

**A/N: so here's chapter three guys! I am very proud to say I got my chapter in early so my 'editor', aka my best friend, cant pelt me with various types of cookies. Cuz I had one of her cookies last weekend. And it was gross…**

**So, just a reminder: I do not own Vladimir Tod or any of the characters except for my original character, April, and the plot. And any other oc's that I create. And there will be more, believe me.**

**Please review. Reviews are the only things that keep me alive, along with oxygen and water. **

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

Snow and Vlad were in Snow's dorm, "studying", key word for making out while their books lay uselessly on the bed. They sat on the floor, backs against the bed frame as a back rest, their faces glued together.

Just then, Vlad's cell phone rang. Reluctantly pulling away from Snow, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Vlad said into the phone, mouthing the word 'sorry' to Snow as she pouted. He paused, listening to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Studying… yeah, with Snow…. Sure. Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye." Vlad said, later hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Snow asked his, laying her head on his chest.

"Just Henry." He replied, stroking her soft black hair. "He wants us all to go out to eat tonight for your birthday, even though it's eight days away. Since tonight is the only night we all have off until a couple of days after your birthday, he figured we'd all go out tonight." Vlad explained.

"Aww, how thoughtful of him! Are you going to tell me what you got me for my birthday, Vlad?" she teased in a sing-song voice, only half-joking.

"Well, what do you mean? I didn't get you anything! I thought you being changed into a vampire in order to be with me was good enough for you! I guess not…" Vlad sighed, faking heartbrokenness, clutching his chest over his heart.

Snow laughed and began to ask, "What time are they comi-", but she never got to finish because of the door flying open. Henry and October stood in the doorway, holding hands.

October walked over to Snow and sat next to her, leaning against the bed as Vlad and Snow were doing. "Hey, birthday girl! How you doing?" she asked, doing a very bad gangster-impression.

Snow laughed and hugged her good friend. "I'm just fine, except for the fact that my boyfriend didn't get me anything for my birthday!" she pouted and rested against October, waiting to be comforted.

"Now, Snow, just because I won't tell you what I got you for your birthday doesn't mean that I didn't get you anything." Vlad explained, talking slowly as if lecturing a preschooler after he pushed somebody down the slide.

"Well, me and October-"Henry started.

October lifted her pointer finger up, correcting Henry. "October and _I_"

"Whatever. October and I brought you our present tonight since we figured this would be your party." Henry finished explaining.

"Thanks, you guys!" Snow squealed, squeezing October's shoulder in an awkward side hug.

October laughed and squeezed her friend back. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Sprat and April walked through the door, not even waiting for somebody to open the door before entering.

"Hey there…" Snow said slowly, her gaze flicking down to the two Goth's hands intertwined.

They blushed and let go of each other but Henry only laughed, confused.

"Wait, did something happen between you two that I don't know about?" he asked stupidly, making April and Sprat's blushes deepen and darken, covering nearly their whole faces. They both bowed their heads, trying to hide it as if the rest of them didn't already know what happened between the two.

"Well, we met before three, when we were supposed to meet, obviously." Sprat explained, recovering slightly from his embarrassment.

In order to take the spotlight off of Sprat, which he was clearly not enjoying, Vlad said, "So, where are we going?"

"Applebee's, no doubt about that." Henry said, putting his hands in the air and turning away as if to say 'I'm not budging, end of discussion.'

Vlad looked around the room for protests, found none, and said, "Well, I'm in. The food's good there, and there's no garlic."

"What's wrong with garlic?" April asked, unaware of the 'death-by-garlic' thing as well as the whole 'vampire' thing.

"Well, Vlad and Snow are both-"Henry started before October's hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Deathly allergic to garlic." October finished for him.

Henry, after having pried October's fingers away from his mouth, said, "For your information, that _is_ what I was going to say."

"Well, we can never be sure with you, Henry." Snow joked, then noticed April's jaw hitting the ground. "What's the matter, April?" she asked, scared that the girl had found out from that one little hint of their vampirism.

"That is so cool! So you are actually like real vampires! And the fact that both of you are is so ironic, considering you're a couple and Goths!" April said as she fan-girl squealed.

Internally, both Vlad and Snow let out a sigh of relief.

"So then, Applebee's it is." Vlad said as he clapped his hands together, sealing the deal. "Let's all go back to our dorms to get changed then meet back here in thirty minutes. Sprat," Vlad said, turning to the sugar addicted boy. "Do you want to ask if Andrew wants to come?"

Sprat checked Snow's alarm clock for the time. "Uh, yeah, he should be done with class by now."

"Great! So, I'll be back, 'kay Snow?" Vlad asked after turning to Snow, still sitting next to him on the floor.

She hugged him before standing and walking to a closet, simultaneously muttering a quick "Yep" as a response.

Vlad, Sprat, October and Henry walked out the door, heading to their dorms to get changed.

Snow turned to her roommate with a sly grin on her face. "So, you and Sprat, eh?"

April blushed and started gushing about how they liked the same books, music, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera.

Snow rolled her eyes and turned away , tuning out the hyper girl's constant rambling and smiling.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTESORRY GUYS I HATE THESE TO

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- **_**DO NOT SKIP- IMPORTANT!**_

**Just to let everybody know, I have a couple of details that would help you to understand the story better. You may already know most of them, but I'm going to write them anyway. These are mainly about the characters and their relations to each other and their colleges.**

**VLADIMIR TOD- Dating Snow, Vampire, Majoring in History, Stokerton University, Pravus, Henry's Roommate**

**SNOW- Dating Vlad, Vampire, Majoring in Creative Writing, Stokerton University, Was Previously Vlad's Drudge, Was Abused by Drunk Father, April's Roommate**

**HENRY-Vlad's Best Friend Since Elementary School, Vlad's Drudge, Undecided Major, Stokerton University, Dating October, Former Player (if you know what I mean…), Not Goth, Vlad's Roommate**

**OCTOBER-Snow's Best Friend, Dating Henry, Majoring in Art, Stokerton University**

**SPRAT-Dating April, Addicted to Pixie Sticks, Majoring in Dentistry (haha! Raise your hand if you like irony! *raises hand high in the air), Stokerton University, Andrew's Roommate**

**APRIL (OC)-Dating Sprat, Addicted to Pixie Sticks, Snow's Roommate, Doesn't Know About Vampires, Majoring in Psychology, Stokerton University**

**ANDREW-Sprat's Roommate, Single (but not for long...), Majoring in Engineering, Stokerton University, Sprat's Best Friend**

**KRISTOFF (haha you thought I forgot him, didn't you? Nope!)- Boston University, Majoring in Criminal Justice (I couldn't think of the name of that so I left it like that…), Currently Single, Doesn't Like Vlad Because he is Jealous Because He Wants to Become a Vampire**

**JOSS-Taking Semester Off but Resides in California to be With Meredith, Henry's Cousin, Vlad's Best Friend, Not Goth, Former Slayer For the Slayer Society**

**MEREDITH- Majoring in Fashion Design, University of California, Dating Joss, Vlad's Ex-Girlfriend**

**All right, people. I think that's everybody that's going to show up that I planned so far. Don't worry- the plot will be here soon! Maybe later ill throw in Uncle otis? I will, but only if I get ten reviews telling me to do so. If not, well, ill have to go to my emo corner and die, because otis otis is a personal favorite, what with the purple hat and love for nelly and all.**

***weeps at the memory of Nellie. Looks to the sky and screams, "Curse you, Thomas tod!"**


	5. New Stresses

**So congrats, readers! X3 I am EXTREMELY proud to say that I got not ten, but ELEVEN reviews! . You guys must really love me! Thank you all so much. Reviews make me so happy! Every time I get one I do a fan girl squeal (a frightening sight by the way) and jump up and down! Thanks again guys! **

**SO here comes OTISSSS!**

**So as I promised before, the plot comes soon! I am trying to make this as book like as possible, because it's supposed to be a continuation, so… ya. **

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

As Vlad was walking calmly toward his dorm a sudden idea struck him. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number that he knew by heart. At the response of the person on the other end he said happily, "Hey, Uncle Otis! Been a while! What are you up to back in Bathory?"

At the other end of the line Vlad heard his uncle laugh. "Hello, Vladimir. Nice to talk to you. Yes, it has been quite a long time. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch, but being the principle at your old high school is not a boring job, let me just say that."

Vlad smiled. "Well, I'll just get right to the point. You know that Snow's birthday is coming up soon and we're going out to dinner tonight. I thought it would be fun if you could come tonight. So what do you think? Can you get away from work for one night, Uncle Otis?"

"Well," Vlad heard his uncle's voice become calculating and held his breathe in anticipation. "I think that I can manage to skip work for my nephew's girlfriend's birthday." Otis replied, and Vlad let out a sigh of relief and happiness. "So, where are you going and what time should I be there?"

Vlad explained the details to his uncle. Right before hanging up he said, "But, don't tell anyone, because you would be a nice surprise for Snow."

"Thank you, Vladimir." Tenderness for his nephew shown through his words. "I will see you there, then. Goodbye, Vladimir."

Vlad muttered a quick goodbye before hanging up his phone. Arriving at his dorm, he looked behind him, wondering where his drudge was. Not seeing Henry behind him anywhere, Vlad shrugged, figuring that he had gone to his girlfriend's dorm. He walked into the room, then shut the door behind him and began to get changed. **(1)**

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

Sprat opened the door to his room and saw Andrew at his desk, a light illuminating his schoolwork. Andrew looked up towards the door, startled at the sudden sound.

"Hey, Sprat. You're back pretty late, don't you think?" Andrew asked, smiling.

Sprat blushed at the memory of exactly _why_ he was late. "I-I went to Snow's room for a little while with everyone else." He stuttered but managed to get out.

Andrew smiled awkwardly and muttered, "Suuuure…" under his breath. He shook his head in disbelief and laughed quietly at Sprat's stuttering before turning back to his work.

Sprat grew even redder at that but quickly changed the subject. "We're all going to Applebee's tonight for Snow's birthday. Are you coming?" Sprat was very curt because of his embarrassment.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Andrew asked, still focusing on his work. "I mean, I don't want to be a downer or anything, nut her birthday is in, like, a week."

"Actually, it's in eight days, but whatever." Sprat corrected his friend quickly and Andrew sighed. "What's your problem, man? Are you mad at one of u s or something?" Sprat demanded.

Andrew sighed again, putting his hand up to his forehead and his elbow on the desk, looking extremely stressed and tired at the moment. "Sorry Sprat. You didn't do anything to make me angry, but this one class that I'm taking is so hard and demanding. I'm barely getting any work done and I'm not getting enough sleep."

"Well how about you come relax with all your friends at Applebee's? You can unwind there, and nothing is more relaxing than being with your friends!" Sprat said, jumping onto his bed and landing on his stomach, again energized.

"You know what?" Andrew asked, lifting his head out of his hand with a new look on his face as if he had an epiphany. "I will go." A slight cheer and a huge smile came from Sprat. "And I will have fun and I will not sulk or look uninterested at all!" Andrew nearly screamed the new goals he had set for himself, standing up from his spinny chair, making it turn in circles wildly.

Sprat stood on the bed and punched the air, yelling loudly, "Yeah!" As his hand reached its acme, the ceiling fan, which was running, nearly chopped Sprat's arm off. Sprat jumped out of the way just in time and screamed at the top of his lungs, then fell off the bed. Andrew then fell to the ground because Sprat had landed on him. Both lay on the ground, laughing as hard as they could.

"See?" Sprat asked his friend. "Point proven! Friends solve everything." Sprat struggled to get the sentence in around is giggle fit, but he managed. Clutching his stomach, he looked at Andrew, who was still laughing hysterically.

After Andrew had calmed down visibly, he answered Sprat honestly. "What can I say, Sprat? You were right. So what time do we have to be there?"

"We're all meeting at Snow's dorm first, and then we'll carpool to Applebee's. We have to be there in, like, twenty five minutes." Sprat explained, looking through his drawers to find something to wear.

"Great. I can't wait." Andrew said, truly ecstatic to be going out with his friends to celebrate Snow's birthday.

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

Otis climbed into his car not two minutes after he received the call from Vlad. He smiled sadly, thinking of how proud of him Nelly would have been if Thomas had not been a bloodthirsty traitor to them all.

Trying not to ruin his mood for Snow, he quickly stopped thinking of the sad topic, instead focusing on the highway in front of him as he made his way to Stokerton.

**SO what do you think guys? Hope you like it…. I know that this fic IS kinda slow but as ive said soooooo many times before, the plot will come soon! In fact, I have decided that it will come in chapter 6. So don't worry guys! Only 2 more chapters to go!**

**Heres a question for all of you readers out there: what did you do on your spring break? I know that some of you may have not been on spring break yet, and some of you already have, but today (Friday) is the last day for me! :C it's a sad prospect, I know… no more sleeping in until noon and staying up until four for me! T.T**


	6. New Age

**OMG sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for like ever… I was going to update the day after I posted the last chapter but my dad came in and was all like, "what are you doing…" and gave me a funny look so I stopped typing. I had softball literally every day during the week last week and on Friday (my due date) I was over my friend's house until Saturday, when I had to go to an orchestra car wash to raise money. THEN on Sunday I had to go to church and my sister's concert… plus school. So that's my life in a nutshell…**

**Just a reminder that I do not own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Auntie Heather does. So… THERE!**

**Also thanks to OtisOtis, VladandOtisLover, emochildlova, skye1200, Snow, and mads for reviewing! I love you guys!**

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

Snow was in her bathroom with April where they were polishing up their eyeliner in the mirror when she heard a knock at the door.

Finishing up her bottom lid, she placed her eyeliner gently down on the counter and went to answer the door. When she did, she saw Henry and Vlad smiling at her.

"Hey. Come on in." Snow turned her back on the boys and walked back to the bathroom to finish getting ready with April.

Letting themselves in, they walked over to the couch and sat down. Henry grabbed the remote and flipped through the television channels, looking for something to watch. He settled on some animal planet special.

Vlad looked at his drudge with a disbelieving stare. "Really?"

Henry smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Shark week, dude. Get with it."

Just then the door opened and October came ambling in. Snow poked her head out of the bathroom to confirm that it was one of her friends and not a complete creeper before resuming in her task at finishing her makeup. October mumbled a quick "Hey," before plopping herself down on top of her boyfriend, who emitted a loud "oomph!" in response.

"That's what you get for putting it on animal planet, you freak." Vlad said teasingly, snatching the remote from Henry's no longer clasped hand.

The door opened yet again to reveal Sprat and Andrew making their way into the dorm. Andrew said casually, "Hey, all," while Sprat stuck with his trademark grin and an ecstatic "Hi, guys!"

At the sound of Sprat's voice, April ran out of the bathroom and launched herself into Sprat's arms, nearly knocking him down. Sprat just laughed and hugged her back while regaining his balance.

Confused by a girl he had never met throwing herself on his best friend who caught her without protest, Andrew threw a perplexed glance in Vlad's direction. But, instead of Vlad answering, he heard Sprat's voice answer his silent question.

"Drew, this is my new girlfriend, April. She's, uh, Snow's roommate and we met earlier today. And plus she's totally obsessed with sugar, just like me!"

"Nice to meet you." April held out her hand for Andrew, who took it without question.

"You too. So is everybody here who's coming? Where's Snow?"

Snow came out of the bathroom saying, "Hey Andrew. I'm right here. And yes, everybody that's coming is here, so lets head out, shall we?"

Vlad snickered inwardly at a secret that only he knew before offering his hand to Snow and standing up from the couch. She took his hand, and the two other couples in the room did the same.

Andrew looked lonely.

Snow grabbed her purse and her car keys and everyone followed her out the door.

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

Otis looked into the window of the Applebee's, smiling fondly when he saw his dear nephew laughing at a joke that one of his friends had just told him, clutching his stomach.

He entered the restaurant, getting blasted by cold air from the A/C unit.

"Welcome to Applebee's, how many people in your party?" the woman at the front podium asked him, plastering a big grin on her face and acting as warmly as possible, as a waitress should.

"Um, my nephew is already here, so I'll just go to his table." He said, not looking at the waitress but at Vlad seated in a booth next to Snow. The group was eating their dessert.

"Okay, the waiter will be right there to get your drink order." She said, turning her attention to the map of the restaurant on the podium.

Otis began to maneuver around the tables separating him from the group of Goths. He glared at one man who was looking at the teenagers funny, as if to say, "What are you doing here? Goths don't belong in a place like this! Get out!" and when the man met Otis's cold stare he returned his eyes to his meal, picking at it with his fork.

He continued to walk towards Vlad's table, and he saw Sprat's eyes widen in excitement when he caught sight of him.

"What is it?" a girl that Otis had never seen before asked him.

Sprat lifted his arm and pointed toward Otis and nearly screamed, "Otis!" before jumping up and running over to him to hug the man.

Otis hugged back, grinning like a fool at the sight of all the kids' smiles growing wider, with the exception of the girl who he had never seen before, who just looked downright confused.

Otis's gaze fell on Snow, who was beaming hugely. She squealed and then grabbed Vlad's arm before looking over to him. Vlad nodded, answering her unasked question. She squealed again before throwing herself at him. She then let go of Vlad and ran to Otis, now released from Sprat's grasp, and hugged him with all her force.

"Happy birthday, Snow." He said smiling.

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

As the group walked back to Snow and April's dorm from the parking lot, idle chatter was the only sound they heard, as it was at least ten o'clock. They were all recounting the evening at Applebee's and giggling at the memories made tonight.

"And when Sprat's drink spilled all over the waitress! Oh that was so funny I fell on the ground laughing!" October chuckled darkly, remembering how the waitress had death glared her before running into the backroom trying, and failing, to hold back tears.

"Okay, girl, just to let you know, that was _not_ my fault. That was totally the sugar in my system from all the packets of sweet n' low that April put into my drink without my awareness."

"Oh, bite me, Sprat!" October laughed in Sprat's face, sneering in a playful way.

"No thanks, I'll leave that to Vlad and or Snow." Sprat said before he could stop himself.

But, instead of getting angry at Sprat, the whole group started laughing, not taking the situation seriously. That was Otis's job, but Otis had already left and was headed back to Bathory.

April looked confused. "I don't get it," she said quite desperately, because it was not the first time that she had been left out that night because of the group's… strange… sense of humor, always poking fun at Vlad and Snow with things having to do with vampirism. But, April concluded, vampires don't exist.

When they got to Snow and April's dorm the group began to part ways, the couples lingering together.

Snow and Vlad put their foreheads together, breaths traveling back and forth between them.

"So I couldn't help but notice you didn't reveal your mysterious present to me tonight." Snow mumbled a tiny hint in her voice.

Vlad simply chuckled. "Not yet. I don't have class on your real birthday, so I-"

He was cut off suddenly by Henry screeching out, "Come _on_, Vlad! I'm leaving soon if you don't hurry up and get your butt moving!" Henry could get quite grumpy when somebody deprived him of sleep.

"Go on ahead, Henry." Vlad said, turning away from Snow but keeping his hands intertwined in hers. He purposefully made sure his words were an order, not a request, so that his drudge would have no choice but to follow his order.

Vlad then turned back to Snow after he saw Henry turning away, grumbling something about drudges and their annoying traits.

"So, as I was saying, I don't have class on your real birthday so it will be just the two of us."

"Great. I was so looking forward to waiting for your present." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Goodnight, Snow. See you tomorrow?" Vlad asked her, his eyebrows rising in question.

"Yeah, whatever. Love you." She said, pecking him on the lips.

"Same here. Always."

As Vlad was walking back toward his dorm, which he shared with Henry, he heard a slight sound that he wouldn't have been able to pick up had he been all human and not a vampire. He turned towards the sound; he was now looking into a dark alley like place between two buildings.

"What was that…" he asked himself, muttering out loud. He squinted his eyes to see through the thick veil of darkness hanging over the entire university.

A girl walked out of the black, her hands behind her back and her face covered in a smirk.

"Hello, Vladimir Tod."


	7. New Problems

**So guys once again I am so sorry. Last Friday I went to Disney with my cousins whom I haven't seen since last summer. It was really fun! Then I was just not in the mood over the weekend and I was busy Monday and Tuesday. And at least you'll be happy with this: my editor (best friend) did get mad at me this week even though she didn't get mad at me last week. So for all you readers who got mad at me for not updating, YAY! I'll try to be more frequent about when I update for all you subscribers out there following my story. Again… terribly sorry!**

_**PAGE BREAK!**_

"Hello, Vladimir Tod."

Vlad's eyes whipped to the place where the mysterious girl was standing. She had red hair-clearly dyed- black clothes, and an even bigger smirk than before. She looked around Vlad's age.

"H-how do you know my name?" Vlad asked, clearly shaken up by this girl, even though he had absolutely no idea why.

"Vlad, dear," she said in a rather creepy voice, sounding like a comforting mother even though she was anything but. "I know more than just your name. I know everything about you. And your girlfriend, too."

Vlad gasped in shock at the casual mention of Snow. "Wha- I don't understand. Who are you?" he asked, now visibly trembling.

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad," she began, walking a bit closer to him in the process. Vlad, on instinct, backed away from her the same distance at which she had moved towards him.

"I know everything about you! I know that you are the Pravus and that one of your best friends is a hunter, a sworn enemy to all of vampire kind. I know what happened in your hometown, Bathory, last year. I know about your parents, your aunt, and your Russian friend, Vikas."

She was then cut off by Vlad nearly screaming in her face, "Vikas is not my friend! And how do you know all of this stuff about me? I've never seen you before in my life."

The girl chuckled darkly. "Oh, but that's only what you think. I've known you for your entire life." She said, sauntering around Vlad in a circle, almost casually. "Well, indirectly, anyway. You see, I am D'ablo's sister, at least in the vampiric way, the same way your father was your Uncle Otis's brother. Shortly after we were turned though, I killed our creator, gaining the full obedience of D'ablo. I knew that all of the prophecies about the Pravus were true, and that he was soon to come. When I delved deeper into the matter, though, D'ablo became obsessed with the Pravus, and set out for his blood. But he was naive, and only looked to the surface of the predictions, and failed to notice all of the clues on the inside that only a thorough inspection could uncover."

Vlad had turned even more pale than usual, which was saying something. He shuddered, visibly shaken by the girl's mere presence standing next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still confused. "And you actually expect me to believe that you were D'ablo's sister? He wasn't loyal to anyone except for himself." Vlad protested, but he had a hard time believing it himself.

Again, she chuckled. "Maybe the D'ablo you knew, filled with lust for power. He was slowly but surely going insane over the stress of getting your blood. You see, along with the predictions, your essence will make any vampire indestructable. But the premonitions also tell of a mighty civil war, in a sense, between vampires. But his is only without you, our Pravus."

"I am _not_ your Pravus!" Vlad yelled at the top of his lungs, lashing out with his blood at the woman. Surprisingly enough, he didn't sense a vampire, or a human, or… anything for that matter. But he didn't let his surprise show on his face at all. He lowered his head, laughing lightly.

"So, I see you are one of the vampires with no Elisian mark on your arm. How unsurprising and cliché." Vlad said to her.

But, of course, she raised her arm and showed him her forearm, the inside of her wrist. There, where there shouldn't have been a mark, there was. She had on her wrist what looked like parentheses, brackets, then a dash in the middle. Vlad was baffled.

"H-how?" he stuttered, searching his brain for an answer but coming up blank. "What are you?" he asked, taken aback by her mysteriousness. He had so many questions for her.

"I made into a vampire in 1258, along with D'ablo. Elisia was just a mere group of people, struggling to create a sound government for all vampires to obey. At the time, everybody knew of our existence, and liked playing games with humans, lying to create all of the vampiric myths you still hear today."

"Look, I didn't ask for a history lesson. I already knew that." Vlad protested sharply.

"Calm down, Vlad. Patience is a necessary tool in every life. As I was saying, Elisia believed that vampires should live in secret, hidden from the human eyes of the world. In about August of 1263, when I was just five years old, extremely young for a vampire, Elisia managed to send a sort of vampire army into all of the major cities of the western world, because America was not discovered yet. They captured and killed all of the vampires who caused major disturbances in those cities, and scared the lesser vampires into hiding. They turned to Elisia, proving their loyalty by going into battle with the vampires who still refused to back down. When all of the vampires who were still resisting were dead or captured, Elisia rose and marked every vampire under their government, which was everyone. Except, they missed a couple." She smirked.

"Then, why do you have a mark on your arm? And how did they miss you?" Vlad asked, a little more intrigued now as the story reached its peak.

The girl laughed at Vlad's eagerness to learn more about her. "It was simple, really. I was one of the first vampires to flock to Elisia's side as soon as the war began. I quickly rose to one of the most important positions in the central government. I earned their trust easily, then got a fake tattoo to make the rest of the government officials believe that I had already gotten marked. Nobody dared reach for my blood, because I was the executioner. That was my position. When there was a bit of a riot in one group of vampires about the marks, Elisia quickly forgot about me. In 1946 I left Elisia and I have been posing as a human ever since, roaming around the world, searching for one person in particular: you." She explained.

"D'ablo followed me like a lost puppy all those years, then got sick of me and ran away with the fallacy that your essence could make him immortal. He ran back to Elisia, where he craved power. He slowly took control and stalked you, wanting your blood. While he was busying himself with those useless lies, I was researching further and found that without the Pravus, the original Pravus, alive, we would cease to exist. As I watched you grow up, that was just the problem, I realized. You were growing up, unlike all the other vampires on the earth. Have you ever thought of that? I bet you haven't." she smirked, then got a clearly fake sad look on her face.

"And we both know that when you are growing up, your girlfriend…" she trailed off, looking at Vlad with raw expectation in her eyes. She knew that he had come to realize a great problem.

He mumbled, "Snow will stay eighteen forever, and I'll grow old," Pure fright was clear in his tone.

"Bingo! We have a winner." She said, punching the air with her fist. The sudden movement caused Vlad to flinch. "I knew I had to find a way to get you on board, to help me find a way to keep you from aging. And then an answer came when you turned- what did you call her? Snow?" Vlad nodded, numb. "Well, when you turned Snow into a vampire, I had my answer. It's simple, really. She's normal, you're not."

"Well do you know anything that can keep me from aging?" Vlad asked. Doubt washed through his mind. He couldn't live without Snow. He knew that much. He loved her, and she loved him. They were meant to be together, soul mates.

The girl could see the desperation in the boy's eyes. How could she not, it was as clear as day. But she couldn't appear weak in front of him, couldn't offer any form of sympathy. So, she continued in her emotionless, headstrong and self-centered façade and said to the boy, "So, are you in?"

He nodded.

"Great. No leads yet, but with your help and the help of your uncle's knowledge, we may actually get somewhere."

"Have you been working alone? How long have you been investigating?" Vlad asked, truly curious.

"I have been digging in this particular subject since I found the original prophecy, around five years ago. And I have had the help of one other person. He says he knows you quite well, actually. He's here with me now, if you would like to see him."

Vlad racked his brain for vampires he knew, narrowed down the list to the people who didn't hate him or want to kill him in any way, and came with the result of two. Otis, who would've told him, and this girl, whom Vlad didn't have a name for yet.

Confusion shown on Vlad's face. "Who knows me that'd be willing to help save me?" Vlad asked. The girl smirked, turned around, and made a quick motion with her hand.

There, coming out of the gloom, was Kristoff.

"Hey, Vlad." He said, chuckling a bit at the boy's stupefied expression. "I guess we can be friends now since I have all I want. That is, being a vampire."

Vlad gulped audibly. He didn't bother to reach out for the boy's blood; if he was running with the girl then he must have had it burned off when he was changed and gotten a fake one.

Kristoff showed Vlad the inside of his wrist. There was a mark, in exactly the place where a real one would be, that looked like brackets with a star inside of them.

"It's fake. Don't bother reaching out for my blood." Kristoff smirked, looking like the girl had just a minute ago. He turned to her. "Ivy, did you tell him about our plans?"

"Wait, your name is Ivy?" Vlad asked, finally able to call the girl vampire by name. "And yes, Kristoff, she did tell me and I'm in. Not for me, but for Snow. And who turned you into a vampire?"

"That was all me. Found him in Boston, sulking that he wasn't a real vampire, in the real world, at least. It's a shame you didn't turn him while you had the chance, Vlad. He makes a great companion." Ivy said, grinning. "You really shouldn't have let him know of our existence, though, as that could've endangered you, even more since you're the Pravus. But I can't say I'm all disappointed."

Kristoff smiled at her, then turned back to Vlad. "If you're in then we need to talk to everybody."

Vlad nodded, agreeing. "Who do you need?" he asked, trying to help as he whipped out his cell phone.

"October, Andrew, Sprat, Snow, and I guess Henry since he's your drudge." He answered quickly, naming his friends from Bathory one by one.

"Okay, hold on for a minute. I'll call them and tell them to come to my dorm, where we can talk since Henry is my roommate." Vlad said, scrolling through his contact list. When he reached Otis he hesitated, then asked, "Should I get my uncle? He's an old vampire and he's probably still in Stokerton."

Kristoff opened his mouth, but Ivy's voice interrupted him. "Call him and tell him to come. He could be of use to us." She said. "Now, bring us to your dorm."

**Woo! Wow, I am so extremely proud of this chapter! It was waaaay longer than I expected but I am very pleased with the outcome. My fingers feel like they are about to fall off! Maybe if I get 20 reviews for this chapter then I'll update on Friday? Eh, eh? Come on guys! My only motivation to write right now is my friend and my cousin yelling at me to update! Blah. I haven't been getting as many reviews and my confidence in this story is running out. Please **_**REVIEW! **_**Thnx! XP**


End file.
